Dia señalado!
by White.In.Black
Summary: Despues de estar los 364 dias del año restante intentando matarse mutuamente, hay un dia donde ellos dos pueden estar juntos, confundidos por unos sentimientos que no saben como catalogar. Yaoi y algo de de insinuación de Lemmon!


Un joven chico de cabellos oscuros estaba tumbado boca abajo encima de un sofá de cuero negro mientras jugaba con una pequeña navaja, rascando un tablero de ajedrez mientras movía los pies como una niña pequeña. Su cara estaba adornada por una fina y algo aterradora sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta, quedando boca arriba, cortando un peón en pedacitos.

-Oye, Izaya- dijo levantándose Namie, una chica de cabellos oscuros largos, con una mirada entre molesta y curiosa.- Esa navaja luce desgastada, porque no te compras otra?- dijo mientras ordenaba unas carpetas en las estanterías.

-Que~?- dijo de forma infantil Izaya, ladeando la cabeza.-No podría deshacerme de ella.- cogió delicadamente la navaja y la frotó contra su mejilla cariñosamente y con la misma sonrisa macabra.

-Tan importante es para ti?- decía sin mirarle.

-Bueno...- susurró Izaya dándose la vuelta otra vez y escondiendo su cabeza en el reposabrazos.- digamos que me lo regalo alguien especial.- Su mirada era audaz, pero estaba mezclado con otro sentimiento, muy confuso para comprenderlo, incluso para él.

En otra parte de la ciudad, concretamente en las calles de Ikebukuro, paseaba tranquilamente mientras se fumaba un cigarro un hombre con cabellos rubios y ropa de mesero. A su lado lo acompañaba un hombre mas bajo que él y con apariencia mas débil, de cabellos castaños y vestido con una bata de científico. Finalmente llegaron a un parque donde los dos se sentaron en un banco. El rubio se dejó caer por fuerza, haciendo que dicho banco se hunda dos o tres centímetros.

-Así que...- dijo el castaño para romper el hielo.- Estas esperando un paquete de Celty que encargaste?- El rubio solo respondió con un gruñido molesto.

-Tsk.- exhaló el humo del cigarro a la vez que lo tiraba al suelo.-Hoy es el peor día del año, Shinra.-

-Uh? Porque, Shizuo?- preguntó con curiosidad. El era muy curioso y quería saberlo todo, pero sabia que no debía presionar a las personas, y menos a Shizuo. Si se cabreaba podria aplastarlo con solo presionar su cabeza.

Escucharon el ruido de un motor y posteriormente el relinche de un caballo. Antes de poder analizar tales sonidos, Celty, la jinete sin cabeza, estaba frente a ellos, sosteniendo un paquete de tamaño mediano y encima de este uno mas pequeño, los dos envueltos en un papel negro metalizado y un delgado lazo rojo brillante.

-Celty~. Te estábamos esperando~.- canturreó Shinra acercándose a su amaba.- Eh? Que son estos paquetes? Regalos?- Shizuo solo los tomo de forma brusca, pero al ver como los había tomado, intento llevarlos con cuidado.

-Gracias, Celty.- dijo Shizuo, forzándose a sonreír. Celty sacó su PDA y empezó a escribir con una habilidosa rapidez. Cuando acabó de escribir se lo enseñó a Shizuo, cosa que Shinra aprovechó para mirar.

''De nada, espero que le guste.''

Shizuo se fue corriendo cuidando de que el paquete no diera muchos botes. Celty se despedía con la mano y Shinra los miraba con curiosidad.

-Que le has dado a Shizuo?- preguntó el castaño. Celty volvió a teclear en su PDA y se lo enseñó a Shinra.

''No te lo puedo contar, es un secreto''

-Oh, vamos, Celty! Como eres capaz de guardar secretos a tu amado? eh, eh?- pataleaba Shinra como un niño pequeño mientras Celty le estiraba de una mejilla.

El hombre de cabellos rubios andaba con torpeza por las calles de Ikebukuro con su frágil paquete a su cargo. Era una ardua tarea para él, ya que no sabia cuidar cosas delicadas, todo lo que se acercaba a el acababa destruido.

-''Esto es realmente molesto''-pensaba mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes.-''Ese día siempre me perseguirá...?''

Era un agradable día de primavera, y en el instituto Raira se respiraba paz y tranquilidad. Pero no duró mucho, cuando Heiwajima Shizuo empezó a ir al instituto Raira desapareció el termino ''paz''. Cada día Shizuo y Izaya se peleaban en una exhausta batalla, volaban postes y maquinas de refrescos, pero el chico con esa sonrisa burlona los esquivaba todos. El hecho que los esquivara solo ponía mas nervioso a Shizuo.

Shizuo iba caminando hacia la escuela con la misma aura de molestia que le rodeaba, a su lado estaba Shinra, amigo de la infancia y Kadota, que lo había conocido también en el instituto.

-Tsk- La aura de Shizuo empezó a hacerse mas grande, y Shinra se alarmó.- Ya viene...la pulga...la noto.- Antes de poder preguntar, Shinra avistó a que se refería.

-Hey~, Shinra~, Dotachi~n- decía canturreando Izaya, corriendo a su dirección. Shizuo no quería girarse, porque sabia que en cuanto viera su rostro tendría que coger lo primero que viera para estampárselo.- Ah, también esta el animal salvaje, hola Shizu-cha~n!- No pudo resistirlo y se giró, viendo a ese ser vestido de uniforme negro y con una sonrisa malévola de oreja a oreja.

-Maldito...- Agarré con fuerza un poste que tenia al lado y lo saqué del cemento que lo atrapaba, preparado para linchar a ese demonio.- Hoy si...HOY VOY A MATARTE, I-ZA-YA!-

-Vaya~- suspiró mientras levantaba los hombros en señal de decepción.- No puedes descansar ni este día?- por un momento, Shizuo pudo ver un sentimiento distinto en los ojos de Izaya, uno que nunca había mostrado hasta el momento aparte de su egoísmo, podía ser...tristeza? Volvió en si y le fue a golpear con el poste, pero este saltó hábilmente y sacó su pequeña navaja, podía ser pequeña, pero si se usaba donde debía, también mortal.

-Heh, Shizu-chan, tan bruto como siempre...- Izaya se abalanzó sobre Shizuo, pero este le lanzó el poste con una puntería endiablada, golpeándole la mano y que la pequeña navaja saliera volando y quedase rota en pequeños trozos.- No, mi navaja!- corrió hacia la descompuesta arma, intentando recomponerla.

-Así aprenderás, maldita pulga!.- gritó Shizuo triunfante. Miró a banda y banda.- Shinra? Kadota?- en ese momento escuchó el timbre del instituto, avisando a las personas que se retrasaban que se rieran prisa.- Mierda! Por tu culpa llegaré tarde!-

Shizuo y Izaya empezaron a correr, ninguno de los dos quería llegar tarde y quedarse en el pasillo una hora entera como castigo.

-Oye Shizu-chan, romperme la navaja ha estado muy mal, no crees~?- Decía mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo de carrera de Shizuo.

-Cállate, te lo mereces por siempre amenazarme con ese cuchillo.-

-Eeh? Pero si siempre eres tu quien empieza las peleas, Shizu-chan- empezó a reírse con esa molesta risa suya tan irritante y Shizuo intentó golpearlo de un puñetazo, pero lo esquivó, como de costumbre.

Llegaron a clase a tiempo, así que se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres. Las clases pasaron con una molestar tranquilidad. Shizuo aunque intentaba prestar atención notaba en su espalda como la mirada de Izaya se le clavaba, casi podía sentirlo sonreír.

Finalmente llegó la ultima hora y había un pequeño descanso, así que Shinra se aproximó a Shizuo, y Kadota se sentaba al lado de Shizuo solo movió la silla para hablar con ellos.

-Se me olvidó deciros una cosa!- exclamó Izaya felizmente aproximándose a ellos con una extrema tranquilidad.-Hoy es mi cumpleaños!- Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que Shinra empezó a reír débilmente.

-Fe-Felicidades, Izaya!- exclamó Shinra con una sonrisa sincera y Kadota también le felicitó. Shizuo pareció susurrar un ''muérete'', cosa que hizo que la sonrisa de Izaya se ensanchara mas.

-Entonces, vendrán a mi apartamento a celebrarlo?- Shizuo ya miraba para otra banda, como pasaban las nubes por la ventana.

-Eh...lo siento, Izaya, he quedado con Celty...-

-Yo con unos amigos, lo siento.-

Shizuo sonrió triunfante. De una forma u otra se sentía ganador. Izaya lo miró, sin que su sonrisa desapareciera y rio.

-No pasa nada, nada! Aunque vosotros no vengáis aun será agradable mi fiesta, bueno, me voy un momento~- Izaya se despidió y salió al pasillo. Al cabo de unos minutos que el se fuera, Shinra suspiró.

-Izaya es...- Shinra miró a Kadota y este asintió.- Seguramente pasara el cumpleaños a solas. Dudo que algún cumpleaños lo haya pasado acompañado.-

Shizuo empezó a prestar atención. Pensaba que la sensación que tenia de que Izaya estuviera siempre solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Se levantó bruscamente de su silla y se fue de clase, diciendo que necesitaba un refresco. Antes de que Shinra le pudiera decir que él había lanzado todas las maquinas expendedoras fuera de la escuela en una de sus persecuciones de Izaya, ya se había ido de clase.

Se pasó varios minutos buscando una dichosa maquina expendedora y empezó a apresurarse, ya que quedaba poco para el descanso. En un pasillo se encontró a Izaya, mirando por la ventana con expresión triste. Shizuo inmediatamente pensó que era alguna artimaña, alguna trampa que había montado para que le de pena. Fue corriendo hacia él con el puño cerrado dispuesto a golpearle la cara de demonio que tenia.

-I-ZA-YA~- gritó. Se sintió desconcertado cuando su puño hizo pleno contacto con la mejilla de Izaya. Este salió volando varios metros. Extrañado, Shizuo corrió hacia él y lo cogió de las solapas del cuello. Los ojos de Izaya parecían que estaban mirando al infinito, no parecía mirar nada en concreto pero los tenia muy abiertos.

-Ah- Izaya reaccionó y volvió a su expresión arrogante.- Shizu-chan, no puedes evitar golpearme ni en la escuela?- Shizuo soltó de golpe a Izaya y se fue, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo, mientras este reía escandalosamente.

Cuando se fue a casa no vio a Izaya salir del instituto. Llegó a su casa, saludó a su hermano y se encerró en su habitación, dejándose caer en la cama. Se escuchó goplear alguien la puerta y Shizuo se removió entre las arrugadas sabanas.

-Estoy bien, Kasuka, no te preocupes.- dijo ahogando sus palabras en el colchón. Mordía la colcha con los dientes y sentía como esta se desgarraba. Sentía como su hermano seguía allí, detrás de la puerta, esperando.

-…Haz...lo que tengas que hacer.- sentenció el hermano menor antes de irse definitivamente.

Shizuo quería esconderse el rostro debajo de sus manos. No sabia porque ni quería saberlo, pero esa pulga de una forma u otra se parecía a él. Las personas no se acercan a él porque le temen, no tienen nada a lo que aferrarse.

-''Si solo...nos hubiéramos conocido de una forma distinta puede...que hubiéramos llegado a ser amigos...''- Shizuo se frotó la cara con insistencia.-''No, sigue siendo...esa pulga...molesta...''-

Izaya se encontraba en su departamento sacando un pastel bastante grande de chocolate de la nevera y lo puso lentamente en la mesa del comedor.

-Feliz cumpleaños Izaya~- canturreaba mientras cortaba lentamente un trozo.-Feliz...cumpleaños...- se detuvo completamente, mirando al vacío. Reaccionó cuando escuchó el timbre sonar.-Y...Ya voy, Quien es...?- al abrir la puerta se esperaba la ultima persona que podía ser.-S...Shizu-chan...- Shizuo se frotó la parte de atrás del cabello, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Puedo pasar?-

-...heh...- Izaya suspiró y lo miró desafiante.-Ya entiendo que quieres hacer, Shizu-chan, quieres reírte de mi soledad, verdad? Que mala persona es Shizu-cha~n- canturreaba mientras sonreía.

-Cállate, Imbécil.- Shizuo dejó caer su mano suavemente en la cabeza de Izaya.-Puedo pasar, no? Hay alguien aquí?- decía mientras pasaba dentro de la casa de Izaya.

-No, vivo solo. A veces vienen mis hermanas pequeñas pero hoy...no podían venir.- Cerró lentamente la puerta del apartamento y se puso en frente de Shizuo.

-Ya veo.- Le extendió un paquete no muy grande.-Toma, feliz cumpleaños.-

-…- Izaya se quedó confuso y no reaccionó.-Eh? Es para...mi? No será una bomba o algo por el estilo?-

-No, tómalo y punto!.- exclamó Shizuo a punto de estallar. Izaya tomó el paquete y lo abrió.

-Es una...navaja...- la sacó del paquete y empezó a abrirla y cerrarla.- Shizu-chan...- Izaya empezó a reír con esa risa de loco a la vez que se sentaba en la mesa donde estaba el pastel y Shizuo se sentaba enfrente suyo, con cara avergonzada.-Shizu-chan, siempre me sorprendes! Aun que yo amo a los humanos y conozco perfectamente sus reacciones tu eres siempre imprevisible para mi.-

-Debería alegrarme por eso?- Decía molesto, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Shizu-chan, eres siempre tan...eres como un animal irracional, nunca se sabe que va a hacer.-

-Que dijiste?- Shizuo se levantó de su silla y miró con odio a Izaya, pero al ver su cara se sorprendió. Es sonreía mirando su nueva navaja y con ojos agradecidos. No parecía él.- Uh...comemos la tarta?-

Izaya cortó dos trozos iguales de la tarta y le dio una a Shizuo. Empezaron a comer en silencio. Shizuo se sorprendió al ver lo buena que era, ya que parecía estar echa a mano, a él le encantaban las cosas dulces, aunque no quería decir nada.

-Oye, Shizu-chan...- Shizuo levantó la vista de la tarta, pero Izaya miraba al suelo.- Cuando es tu cumpleaños?-

-Uh? Porque quieres saberlo?-

-Como tu regalo, dejaré que me golpees.-

-Como?- Shizuo estaba confuso.-Porque quieres que te pegue?-

-Bueno.- levantó la cabeza con una mirada melancólica y una sonrisa forzada.-Es lo mejor que te puedo ofrecer.- Se levantó rápidamente y cogió los platos para lavarlos.-No me gusta deber cosas, solo golpéame cuando sea tu cumpleaños.-

-Que dices?- exclamó Shizuo levantándose tan rápido que casi tira la silla.-Tampoco es que me guste pegarte...-

-Lo parece, Shizu-chan.- decía lentamente, lavando los platos de espaldas a Shizuo.-Además, es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte, tu tienes amigos a los que amas...que te pueden dar ellos que yo no te pueda dar?-

-Izaya...- Shizuo se aproximo a Izaya con lentitud. No sabia como manejar la situación. Nunca había visto esa faceta de Izaya, nunca sabia lo que ese ser pensaba. Se quedó mirando la espalda del chico a unos centímetros de él y un deseo se le pasó por la cabeza, un deseo que hasta el momento nunca se le ocurrió y pensaba que nunca se le ocurriría. Antes de poderse dar cuentas sus manos y brazos se movían por propia cuenta y rodearon el cuerpo de Izaya y su cabeza cayó en el hombro de joven.

-Shizu-chan, que haces? Me haces cosquillas Shizu-chan!- decía intentando apartar mis manos con movimientos torpes. Se giró para ver el rostro de Shizuo, y en el momento que quedó frente a él sus labios se rozaron con los suyos, aun un leve segundo, haciendo que sus pálidas mejillas enrojecieran rápidamente. No sabia como reaccionar, se tapó con una mano su rostro y se sentó encima la encimera, en un intento desesperado de apartarse un poco de él.-Hoy no pareces tu, Shizu-chan.-

-Tu tampoco...- Shizuo se apartó un poco y suspiró.-Que te parece...si cada año nos damos un día de paz?-

-Uh?-

-Como decirlo...- Shizuo miró para otra banda, frotándose el cabello.- un día de descanso, que no nos intentásemos matar cuando nos viéramos...y así poder celebrar tu cumpleaños juntos, no?-

-Shizu-chan...pffft- Izaya intentó contener la risa, pero explotó en una sonora carcajada, abrazándose el estomago.- Shizu-chan, eres taaan lindo.-

Varios años después, en el mismo apartamento de Shinjuku, esos dos chicos se seguían reuniendo un día al año, sin pelearse, solo para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de ellos. Namie se levantó de su mesa y se puso su chaqueta.

-Izaya, ya acabé mi trabajo.- dijo mirando al chico aun estirado en el sofá, que irradiaba nerviosismo.

-Adiós, gracias por tu trabajo y viceversa...- Namie suspiró y se fue. A los segundos de que se cerrara la puerta sonó el timbre, y Izaya rápidamente se levantó a abrir la puerta. -Hacia mucho tiempo que esperabas, Shizu-chan?-

Shizuo pasó dentro y apartó el flequillo de Izaya para plantarle un beso en la frente. Entro dentro mientras Izaya cerraba la puerta con una risa nerviosa.

-Esa Namie trabaja hasta muy tarde, es molesto...- refunfuñaba el rubio desabrochándose su pajarita y quitándose las gafas.

-Hehe, tranquilo Shizu-chan, aun queda mucha noche- su voz sonaba dulce, cosa que estremecía al rubio.

-….Bu-Bueno, toma tu regalo.- le extendió un paquete no muy grande, y el otro chico lo tomó con una sonrisa.-

-Una...navaja nueva...- Izaya saltó a los hombros de Shizuo y este lo rodeó lentamente con sus brazos. Durante unos minutos estuvieron asi, hasta que Shizuo empezó a sentirse algo molesto.

-Ya esta, no?-

-No! Quiero que el olor de Shizu-chan me impregne...- Shizuo se sonrojó rápidamente y lo apartó con dureza, molesto, se tapó la cara con una mano.- Eres tan fácil de molestar...- Izaya rio y corrió hacia la mesa, donde estaba aun el otro paquete restante. -Que hay aquí~- un lindo pastel de nata con fresas asomó entre el cartón, maravillando a Izaya, pero su expresión cambió de repente.- Sabes Shizu-chan? Quisiera dejar el pastel para después...-

-Uh?- Izaya se acercaba a Shizuo con una extrema tranquilidad, se apoyó en él y los dos cayeron rodando en el sofá de cuero negro.- Quieres tu segundo regalo? El de todos los años?- Izaya simplemente respondió besándolo en sus rígidos pero a la vez dulces labios.

Era solo una noche al año, donde recogían todos esos sentimientos confusos que sentían por el otro durante todo el año y lo expresaban, en dulces abrazos y fugaces besos, deseando que esa noche nunca acabase, porque al día siguiente volvería a ser un día normal, donde su rutina de intentarse matar se impondría, sus bocas se sellarían sin poder decir lo que el anterior día no pudieron expresar y esperar al año que viene, que volvería a ser tan intenso como el año pasado.


End file.
